This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to sets of data. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is growing at an increasing rate. Determining which sets of data are relevant can be burdensome or inefficient. As the amount of data continues to increase, the need to efficiently manage sets of data may also increase.